A library meal
by airuna
Summary: It's an modern AU eppiferre, Enjoltaire mencioned. English is not my first language but I tried.


Eponine found Combeferre in the library, the table in front of him was full with hundreds of books and he was so concentrate that didn't notice her presence until she touch his arm.

— Hey- said she shyly- I though that you might be hungry.- she moved a couple of books and left a bag with fast-food in the table.

— It's forbidden to eat at the library.- he explained but he took the food anyway.- ¿McDonald's?- asked he with surprise.- Don't let Enjolras find that you have bought something there.

— I've also brought some Starbucks coffee.- told she quite and gave a extra-big cup to him- So if you tell to Enjolras he'll probably kill me, or worst, he'll give me a four hours talk about how evil are big companies.

— I'll be quiet I swear.- answer the man drinking with delight his coffee.- You're my angel, Ponine. And my savior.

— I'm glad I help.- she said and she tried to hid her blushed.

They ate in a comfortable silence, smiling when they caught the other staring at them. Eponine was a little blushed but calmed. Combeferre, on the other hand, was quite nervous. He was looking for the courage that, he expected, he had inside of him.

— So…- started speechless for first time in his life. - Marius and Cossette's anniversary is in a few weeks.- A genuine smile appeared in Eponine's face.

— Two weeks and four days.- corrected she- I have the perfect gift for them. It was a bit expensive but they will love it.- explained.

— You look happy. - said Combeferre with hope.

— I'm- answered Eponine- They both are two of my best friends. And they are happy together.

— So you are not longer in love with Marius. Aren't you?- asked he.

— I was never really in love with him.- Eponine smile to her friend.- I was obsessed to him because he was the first person who was kind with me. It's like you said last Christmas, my love for Marius was a defense mechanism. I fell in love with him because I needed something to give me the strength to run away from my parents with Azelma and Gavroch. You were right and it wasn't kind of me splat you. Sorry. - finished her with a little smile.

— I deserved that. - he said - I wasn't allowed to speak about your feelings in such a cold way and you were right I didn't know a word about them and I'm nobody to try to psychoanalyzed you. In fact…- Combeferre took a deep breath- I just said that because I was jealous.

— What? - if Ferre hadn't been so terrified he would be found the surprised face of Eponine very funny.

— I was jealous.- repeated Combeferre- And sick to see you breaking your own heart by helping Marius with Cossette when… When all I wanted was you smiling at me.

— You were in love with me?- asked astonished Eponine.

— I _am _in love with you.- answered he looking at anywhere but her very blushed.- I don't want to make the things awkward between us but I though you have the right to know it. I had a crush for you the first time I saw your beautiful eyes. And when I started knowing you and I realized how brave, smart, strong, determined, brilliant and amazing you are I couldn't help it but fallen for you so hard to you and I know that you probably don't feel the same way to me but I just want you to know that.

— Did you finish? – ask Eponine. Combeferre nodded.

— Yes, I think I finish.- and Eponine's lips were in Combeferre's. They kiss each other softly and calm, nothing like the kiss that Eponine had had before. This kiss was so… loving that she felt she was losing herself in it.

— You know… You could have let me know that a month before. Enjolras had to calm me when I was having a panic attack.- confessed she.

— A panic attack?- Combeferre look worried.

— Well, I realized that you were right about my feelings forward Marius because...- at this point she looked to the books- I realized that I was…that I was in love with you.- Combeferre's heart stopped for a seconds- And I was scared because if I wasn't even in love with Marius and it was so painful when he found Cossette, how will I felt when you find a girl and fall in love with her? Of course there is not any girl or man or alien good enough for you but almost all of them are better than me. So yes, I had a panic attack.

— I'm very sorry for that.- apologized he kissing Eponine's hair.

— I'm not going to forgive you so fast.- said Eponine- If it was only the panic attack I would think about it but…

— There is anything else?- interrupted Combeferre.

— Yep- Eponine was clearly not angry- Like the time that I spend a whole evening studying about opera because I wanted to impress you. And you were already in love with me!

— But in the end you go to the opera twice, once with Cossette and once with me.- said the young man.

— True and I really enjoyed it.- confessed she- Ok, if our second date is as amazing as the first was I will forgive you.

— Second?- asked Combeferre confused.

— You took me to the opera after we went to a nice place to dinner. Then you brought me to the planetarium, you taught me the name of some stars and told me the myth that gave it to them. You even recited some Shakespeare verses to me with the excuse that they mentioned stars.- Eponine explained- You don't recited love verses when you hang out with Enj or other of us friends, don't you? And if you do it's over, you are only allowed to recited to me. Well, what was I saying? It was a date, I'm sorry if you didn't realized it.- finished she with a wink.

— I'm glad it wasn't a date just in my head.- answered the student smiling.

— We are a couple of idiots, aren't we?- asked the girl- Pining for each other for months! I won't be able to mess with Enjolras for his blindness about his obviously love for Grantaire any more!

— Or we can forget to tell him about the months so we can carry on with messing with him.- commented Combeferre.

— I know I love you for a reason.- Eponine kiss him in the cheek- So are you going to ask me out today?- asked with impatience.

— Eponine Thenardier- started solemnly Combeferre with a smile- You're the most extraordinary girl that I've ever meet and I'm head over heels in love with you so will you make me the huge honor to be my girlfriend?

— You are a sappy romantic do you know that? - asked Eponine with a enormous smile- But yes, I'll be your girlfriend.- And she kissed him again.


End file.
